Miracle in Malibu
by Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie
Summary: i am just going to get to the point. miley is pregnant and she has to deal with everything that is coming her way. timeskip. NO FLAMES ALLOWD! Moliver, later on in the story lackson... new title amd may be a bit confusing. excuse that please. thank you !
1. WTF?

**A/N: Okay, this is my first time doing a story like this, so please forgive me in advanced if it is like, not too good. Please Read and Review!!! (Time skip)**

"Jackson! You forgot to take out the garbage again! Jackson! Boy probably isn't even home." Robby picked up the garbage bag, and it broke. Luckily, it was not a lot because it was the bathroom garbage.

He bent down to start picking things up. He had to get Miley her own bathroom so he didn't have to look at her 'lady items' when she threw them away. He was looking at the objects as he was putting them in a new bag. _What is this? _He thought. _A pregnancy test? Positive? It can't be Miley's, she is only 16. But, there is no other girl in the house, and Jackson and his girlfriend are responsible enough not to do something like that. Miley? _

"I'm home, Daddy! Lilly is with me and Oliver is coming later!"

"Young lady, take a seat in the kitchen and do not move a muscle until I say so! I will be down to talk to you in a minute!"

"It sounds like your dad is really mad. What did you do?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"How did the other night with him go? What did you do?"

"It went great, and the other question is personal."

"You didn't... Did you?"

"Lilly, go in my room and watch TV. I think my dad wants to talk to me." She pulled down her jean skirt and put on a sweater so her father wouldn't complain about wearing something so low cut.

"Hey Lilly. I'll be done talking to her in a minute."

"No problem, I am going to watch Gilmore Girls, Miley."

"Kay. Dad, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"What do I want to talk to my daughter about? Let's see, school, life, this pregnancy test."

"You found that?"

"Yes, tell me, is it yours, Miles?" His voice was gentle and kind.

"Yeah." She mumbled as silently as possible.

"What about a bowl of ice cream and we can talk about it."

"Can Lilly too?"

"Lilly! Come down for some ice cream."

"Yes, Mr. Stewart."

Within a moment's notice, they all had a vanilla sundae with chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

"Why do you want to talk to me about this? What is there to know?"

"I'll give you something. Like, who's the father?"

"Oliver."

"What? Am I missing something here? Oliver's the father of what?"

"Oliver got Miley, you know."

"I got her what?" He was standing at the door, and came over and took a bite of Miley's ice cream.

"Oliver, remember the other night when we were here alone, and we sort of…"

"Why are we talking about this in front of your father?"

"Because… He found something that kind of gave him a hint."

"What?" Oliver was a little concerned.

"A test."

"What are you saying?"

"You're going to be the father of my baby."

"What? His face turned whiter than a ghost.

"I know that this came as a shock, but now you can definitely say that she is your girl."

Miley slid over to Lilly. "Not helping…"

"Miley, I want to know one thing. What happened to that zombie slayer boy?"

"I was going to break up with him."

"Was? You mean you are still with that boy and you… with Oliver?"

"I'll break up with him tonight. We are going to dinner. I'll tell him then."

Robby took a long time to respond.

"What are you going to tell the world. If you're pregnant Hannah is too."

"I never even thought about that! What am I going to do? We can cancel the tour until after the baby is born, can't we?"

"Nine months? Maybe even more? You need to care for this child, you do realize that, right?" at this point Oliver was already passed out on the couch. I guess he took this is little as a shock.

"My parents are going to kill me." apparently he was slightly awake, just stunned.

There was a body at the door. It had blonde hair, a black leather jacket that was worn in an episode of "Zombie High", dark blue jeans, and a red shirt.

"What is going on here?"

Miley signaled everyone to leave, although she knew Oliver wouldn't. She needed him there for support.

He sat up, shaggy milk-chocolate brown hair in face, with Miley right beside him.

"Jake, I have to tell you something."

"You sound like something is wrong. I can tell by the tone in your voice. What is it?"

"We need to break up." Miley closed her eyes, for she could not stand the expression on his face.

"What? Everything was going so well. Why?"

"I'm… I'm…"

"She's pregnant. There."

"What? We never… who's the father?" he asked with concern and disappointment in his voice.  
Miley took a little while to respond. Actually, she didn't respond at all.

"That would be me." Oliver said as he stood up. "I am the father. Sorry, Jake. I have to go. Miles, I have to go break it to my parents."

"Let me go with you."

"Jake, do you mind?"

"Go ahead. Miley, how could you do this to me? Everything was going so well and now you just go with another guy and look what happened! We are 16 for goodness sakes!"

"I'll be 17 when the baby is born."

"Like it makes a difference! There is a one year difference, what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot. Now if you don't mind, we are going to tell my parents. They'll be furious. Especially after what happened to my sisters this is not going to be a pretty sight."

"You have more than one sister?"

"I have three. Olivia is the only one that lives at home because she didn't marry after she had her baby. Ophelia and Orianna got married when their kids were toddlers, since the fathers never came back. They might have been happy when they had me because they thought that nothing like this would ever happen to me. Boy, were they wrong."

"Well, we better get going if we want to catch them in a good mood. I'm sorry Jake." her and Oliver walked out the door, hand in hand. Jake stared at them until they were out of sight.

But he wasn't jealous.

**A/N: Okay, it is all right, but not as well as I could have written. 3-5 reviews can get this another chapter if you want. Please just tell me that it was good so I don't cry. Thank you!!! PLEEEEASE review!!!**


	2. It has to be in Person

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They made me feel kind of special. **

Oliver had just got his license and a car for his birthday. His parents were cool about some things, but they are not going to be cool about this.

"What do you think they are going to say?" Oliver asked a little scared.

"I don't know. Your parents are completely unpredictable. They could freak out, or be totally calm."

"When did you find out about this anyway?"

"About three days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Because I was nervous about what you would say. After we watched that movie in health about that fifteen year old girl who got left by her boyfriend. I was scared."

"You know I would never do that to anyone, especially you. I know I kind of got you into this mess, but I want to help you through it until you are out of it."

"When we were fourteen, when you moved here, I always dreamed that I would be the father of your baby, but I thought we would be older and married."

"You really thought about that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I always thought that you were pretty, smart, talented, creative, responsible, caring, and a lot of other things. Lilly has always known."

"She has? Why didn't she say anything?"

"Maybe because she thought that if you were ever meant to know that you should hear it from the person who actually felt that way."

"We're here." They pulled over at a big white house with a mailbox with flowers painted on the side. There was a pink one and a yellow one. Oliver and Miley had each picked a color because they were there when his mom was painting it.

"Hey, Oliver." His sister called from the door. "Who is in the car with you? Is it Miley?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hi, Olivia."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Where are mom and dad?"

"They are in the kitchen. Why?"

"I need to talk to them."

"Well, they're in the kitchen."

"Okay, Miley. This is it. Let's go face the yelling and screaming and speeches and lectures and all that exciting stuff." He was trying to make her laugh, he could tell she was nervous.

They entered the house with caution; they did not want to cause a commotion. Oliver entered first, although Olivia probably already told them that Miley was there too.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad."

"Hello, Oliver. What do you want with your chicken?" his mother was always concerned about what they wanted rather than what she wanted for them, which was the complete opposite from his dad.

"Mom, dad, can you come in the family room for a minute?"

"Sure, honey. What for? Oh, sorry for ignoring you Miley. How have you been?"

"All right, thanks. I am actually part of the reason we're here."

They all entered the family room. Oliver and Miley were the first to sit down.

"Paul, sit down." His mother said to his father.

"I'd rather stand thanks."

"Actually, dad, you should sit down for what we are about to tell you."

"No matter what it is I am going to stand and I can take what you are going to say."

"Okay then…" Miley mumbled quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"This sounds serious, what is it Oliver? You are worrying me, just come out and say it."

"Mr. and Mrs. Oken, Oliver got me…"

"He got you what Miley?"

"Preg…"

"Pregnant?" they nodded their heads in shame.

"Miley, Oliver, you are only sixteen! What in the hell were you doing? And Miley, what happened to the boyfriend, Jake whatever?" his father asked curiously.

"We broke up."

"Before or after you knew about this, hun?"

"after…"

"Oliver?" Olivia was standing in the doorway. "After all I told you, you still…"

"Olivia, you do not understand. It is not like that."

"Then what is it like, Oliver? You are going to be responsible for a living, breathing child. And let me tell you something, you better not leave this poor girl, and if you do I am going to beat you senseless."

"I would never do that, and even if I did I would never be able to get away! She is like my best friend, why would I do that to her?"

"Olivia, do not blame Oliver for this, it was my fault too."

"Paula, please take Miley home. I want to talk to Oliver alone."

"Sorry, Oliver." Miley didn't know why she apologized, but she just thought that it was the right thing for the moment.

Mrs. Oken took Miley home, and now it was just Oliver and his father.

"Do you know what you did to this girl? And what you have done to yourself? This has to be the stupidest thing you have ever done! And the least responsible. I thought you were smarter than to act like this!"

"Well at least we told you!"

"Do her parents know about this."

"Her father does."

"What about her mother?" Oliver didn't answer. "Oliver! I asked you a question, what about her mother?!"

"She's dead okay! She died giving birth to Miley!" he ran out of the room and into his bedroom.

_**SmokinOakin1 has just signed on.**_

**Miles22:Hey, Oliver.**

**SmokinOakin1: my dad is pissed**

**Miles22: he'll get over it**

**SmokinOakin1: I know**

**Miles22: do you want to talk about names for the baby?**

**SmokinOakin1: sure**

**Miles22: if it is a boy, I like the name… Charlie**

**SmokinOakin1: that was the name of a guy I hated last year because he picked on lilly for not being as 'girly' **

**Miles22:okay, baby names is not the best thing to talk about right now apparently.**

"Oliver? Oliver? Please open the door." Oliver's father was knocking on the door.

"Why should I?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Didn't you criticize me enough downstairs?"

"I am not here to criticize you. Just please open the door."

"Fine."

**SmokinOakin1: brb**

**Miles22: okay**

Oliver got out of the computer chair and unlocked the door.

"Thank you. So, who is 'Miles22'?" he asked as Oliver just remembered that he forgot to minimize the IM.

"Miley."

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you before, it is just that you know that this is going to change yours and her life forever. Becoming parents isn't easy. Your mother and I didn't have Ophelia until about three years into our marriage, and we were both 27. You are 16."

"I'll be 17 when the baby's born."

"What does one year make?"

"That is what Jake said when Miley told him."

"Okay, let me rephrase what I am trying to say. I am worried about you, and that girl. You even told me her mom died having a child, and I am just so scared that that will happen to that girl. I know that she will be 17, but that is still not old enough to care for a human life without help. When the child is born, I want to help you and her take care of it. That is all I wanted to say to you, Oliver, is that I am here when you need me to be. Just remember that, okay?"

"Okay dad. Thanks." Oliver got up and hugged his dad.

He told Miley that he had to go and then he signed off. Something just occurred to him.

SHIT… school… when she gets really big, how is she going to go to school?

Of course it was June and the day after tomorrow was the last day of school, but she would have to go back to school really pregnant.

He stayed up on the phone with Miley all night. Thank got it was a Saturday, he could sleep in.

"How do you feel?"

"I have a craving for chocolate."

"Get used to it you're going to have a lot of those." They both laughed.

"I'm scared."  
"Scared of what?"

"If I am going to love the baby. Also, if I am going to make it through to watch it grow."

"You will love it, Miley. I know you, and if there is anything you can never hate, it is babies."

"I guess you're right."

"I just want to know what Jake is going to do when you have the kid. Is he going to avoid you? Is he going to try to hurt it, or you, or me? That is what I am really afraid of."

"He has a right to me mad at me. There is nothing that he can do to stop us from being together, though."

"Don't you have a Hannah thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to announce that we are canceling the tour for a while."

"How long?"

"Maybe a year or so."

"Well, if you have Hannah things to do after it is born, you know that Lilly and I are always available. Well, I have to be. I am the father."

"I know. I just want it to grow up knowing that I am the mother, and I want to be close to the baby."

"I never pictured having a kid this early in life. I also never pictured having one with a girl as great as you."

"When I was in Tennessee, I had a boyfriend, his name was Matt. I thought that he was going to be my first love. I thought he actually was. Then, he kind of… well, what he did is not the point. But he hated me once I told him I was moving to California, and we made plans to visit each other over the summer, but when I met you and Lilly, be became jealous and just stopped talking to me. Now I just want to tell him what happened and give him something to be jealous about."

"What a jerk!"

"I know. Now, we are going to be parents, and he and I never even got passed kissing."

"I am going to be a father."

"Yeah. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does. Miley, I have to tell you something, but it has to be in person…"


	3. I

**A/N: this is going to be just a little bit hard to write because I personally have never done a full MOLIVER. There is a little of a MOLIVER in my other story(A Girl Worth Fighting For). But, I still have a little trouble making a plot for my story. For all of you MOLIVER writers who read this, please leave me some suggestions on how to improve this story just because I usually write JILEY. Enjoy!!!**

Miley turned in her covers. _Again_. Ever since Oliver said that he wanted to talk to her, she has been wondering what it was ever since he had spoken the words 'It has to be in person.' She finally decided to pull out her online diary that she had on her laptop. It had been a while, but this time it was necessary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It is me, Miley. I know it has been a while, but you do know that I only write in you when there is something on my mind, which is usually a bad something. But with this news, I have no idea if it is good or bad. I am having a baby. There I said it. Well, technically I typed it, but that is beside the point. The last day of school is on Monday, but I am going to have to go back there about four or five months pregnant, but at least it will be my junior year and all of my teachers will know that I am a good kid and that this was all an accident. I just cannot get over the fact that this is going to happen. By this, I meant the baby. I believe that life is a gift that someone started opening for you when you were born, and as life goes on, you unwrap the rest yourself. The moment you die, you know that the gift that was given to you was life. I just wish that my mother was here to unwrap the gift of life with me. That is the thing and most frightened about, what will happen to me. My mother- passed away giving birth to me, and I do not want to leave my gift half wrapped by dying so early. I also want to see the baby grow, the accomplishments, the mistakes, the ups and the downs, the good times and the bad, the easy times and the difficult. Wow, I am going to be responsible for this child. I knew that it would happen someday, but never this early in life. Someone who I need to be here with me when it happens doesn't even know. She'll make me laugh, forget about the pain. Also, Oliver said that he needed to tell me something, but that it was too important and that he had to tell me in person. That must mean that it is serious. He always tells me everything either on the phone or on the IM or through email or something, and sometimes he even tells Lilly to tell me. I am kind of afraid he is going to leave me. But he said that he would never do that, so I have to believe him. The only time he ever lies is when he said he ate his veggies when he actually fed them to the dog. Now, I am just thinking of what I want to name the baby. If it is a girl, I want it to be something unusual. Something like Lindi, Natasha, or something like that. For a boy, Aaron. No question about it. That is just a name that I have liked for a long time. It is familiar to me, but I don't know how. I must remember it subconsciously or something. Well, it is kind of late. Actually, it is really late. I should be getting to bed._

She turned off the computer, put on her pajamas, and crawled into bed. At about two AM she opened her eyes to think she saw Oliver. Out on the balcony, there was a boy with brown 'skater hair' (I loooove skaters!!!), looking at her, and trying to open the door.

"Oliver, is that you?"

"Yeah. You locked to door. Can you open it, please?"

"Sure." She unfolded the covers, put on her fuzzy slippers and quietly but cautiously, tip-toed to the balcony. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, I needed to see you." He took her shoulders, kissed her, and hugged her.

"It is really late do you just want to stay?"

"Sure. That sounds easier than walking home in pitch black."

"I think it does too." They both tried not to giggle.

Oliver and Miley climbed into bed with one another. There was no problem, because they were already having a kid together.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't come over here just to see you."

"Really? What did you come over for?"

"To tell you that I…" he fell asleep.

It was about 10:30 in the morning when Jackson barged in.

"Miles dad wants you to- you! You! You already got her pregnant; you just can't get enough can you?"

"Jackson! It is not like that!" Oliver protested, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because she is my little sister and I care about her. I used to like you… now it seems as though I don't even know you. And you too, Miley. When we moved here, you would have never done something like this, but now look at you! Two years in Malibu and you are already getting it on with your best guy friend. You know we moved just to get you away from that Matt kid. We knew that about another year with him you would have-,"

"Jackson we get the point! You do not have to go there! That is not important anymore! You know that nothing happened and nothing would have happened!"

"Wait, what almost happened?"

"Oliver, that is not the point. It is that nothing happened."

"No really. I want to hear this."

"Okay, fine you asked for it. Just brace yourself." Jackson began , "That kid had done almost every girl in his grade in Tennessee, and Miley was his next target. They started talking, became friends, started going out, and then before you know it he tries to make **the move **on her. That is the whole reason we moved from Tennessee."

Oliver stood there, mouth to the floor. He was defiantly it shock.

"I'm gonna go tell dad that you and Mr. Smokin' Oken are not hungry." Jackson closed the door gently.

With Jackson and Robbie in the kitchen while Jackson was eating his pancakes…

"Oliver is still here? I thought he would have snuck out a while back now."

"You mean… You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I know everything. I'm the dad."

"That's your only excuse for anything."

"And it always works."

"Aren't you worried about her with Oliver up there?"

"He already got her pregnant, what more can the boy do?"

"I guess not much."

"You guessed right. I have to take her to the doctor today to get her and the baby checked out, too. She also has to call someone who doesn't know that she is popping out a child in nine months."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, Jackson. You know very well who."

"Oh. You mean?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I thought you would have told her a while ago."

"I've been waiting for Miley to call her to tell her. But I guess she will find out soon enough."

A knock came upon the door.

"Come in!" Robby called from the kitchen.

Back with Miley and Oliver…

"What was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Well… I-," his phone rang. "I have to go. My mom wants to know where I am."


	4. locked in a closet

Oliver got home, and he was in for it. He accidentally left his door open and his father woke at about three in the morning and he was not in the bed. Not. Good.

"You are grounded! No music, no TV, and no social life for two weeks!!!" his father was really mad… as you can tell.

Oliver had nothing to do, since he was grounded from his social life. The internet on his laptop was not working for some reason, so he could not IM Miley. So, he decided to type an online 'journal'.

_Hey, I'm Oliver. I know that guys do not write, or type journals and stuff, but there is nothing better to do since I am grounded. I know that there are some other things that I can do with my time, but I chose this. I have a friend, well, more like a girlfriend. Her name is Miley, and we are expecting sometime in July. I know, I am only 16, so this is kind of a big deal. I still haven't told her that I love her; there is always some kind of interruption. But since no one will let me tell her, I'm not sure if it was meant to be. I hope it is, though. She is pretty, smart, responsible, caring, loving, and many more things. She used to have a boyfriend named Jake Ryan, the zombie slayer on Zombie High. She broke up with him a few days after she found out. I am scared for her life, but there is nothing that I can do. Sometimes I even wish I can turn back time and we can do things differently, or at least think to use protection. But other times I'm glad it happened this way, because now I have the girl of my dreams, and a pretty good life. Everything is so complicated. I just wish that I can go over there with her. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen and I will not be there when it happens, and when I find out it will be too late. I really do lo_

His door came open.

"Oliver, mom and dad want to talk to you." It was Olivia.

"I'll be right there."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said as he minimized the window, "just typing something."

"Oh, okay." He pretended to go downstairs. After he left, she snuck into his room.

"What is this? Is this a journal he's writing? Wow, I didn't know that he did stuff like this. I know it is wrong to read, but he was so protective I think I'll just have a peek."

It was more than a peek. She read the whole thing three times over.

"Olivia! What are you doing?!" Oliver was at the door.

"I was just…"

"You were just looking at my stuff!"

"I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong!"

"You know that there is something wrong. There has been something wrong for a month now, and it is sitting at the condo by the ocean in a girl that doesn't deserve this!"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it? There must have been a reason."

"Why should I even tell you?"

"Because I'm your sister and I care if you and or Miley get hurt! Now please just tell me; don't make me beg."

"Promise you won't tell a soul?"

"I promise, just tell me."

FLASHBACK…(OLIVER POV)

"Hey, Oliver. Thanks for coming over so quickly. I just wanted someone to be with."

"No problem. With Lilly and her new boyfriend, we never get to spend time alone anymore."

"You're right there."

We sat on the couch and watched a movie, Dead Mary. She got scared, so I put my arm around her. I had already liked her, but she had been going out with Jake. I knew that I had no chance.

At one point, she got tired and cuddled toward me. Somehow, she just seemed to kiss me. I don't know how it happened, we just started to kiss. Well, it was actually an accident. She bumped her head against mine, and out faces came to close, so I guess we just lived in the moment and did what we thought was the right thing.

By the time the movie was over, and it was too late to go home, but I had already told mom and dad that I was sleeping at Johnny's so they would not worry. I had no where to sleep because she knew that her dad would never let me spend the night, so the couch was too obvious, Jackson's room was disgusting, the guest room became her closet, and Mr. Stewart was in his bed. The only place left besides the bath tub was Miley's room.

She could not get the sheets out because she knew that her dad would notice and want to know why they were there. So, without thinking we agreed to sleep in the same bed.

"Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight, Miles." I had somehow built up the courage to kiss her, and it just went from there.

END FLASHBACK…

"Wow. I had no idea."

"How did I know that you were going to say that?"

"But was it just from sleeping or?"

"No, we did it by choice."

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you even thought to do something like that, I mean with everyone home and all that, I don't know. But you… Ugh!"

"No comment."

"How did no one hear you? I mean, isn't her room in the Middle of her dad's and her brother's?"

"Yeah."

"So how did they not hear you and catch you?"

"Because we were careful not to make any noise. At one point Jackson took a wrong turn and walked in on us, but he was unconscious so he did not notice that I was even there."

"Well as long as you know that you are going to care for this girl and this child, I will not disown you." She meant it as a joke, but he took it the wrong way.

(Skip the fight and the drama)

His internet turned back on.

_**SmokinOakin1 has just signed on.**_

**Miles22: hey Oliver**

**SmokinOakin1: hey**

**Miles22: what are you up to?**

**SmokinOakin1: nothing much, but my parents let up my grounding. I got my social life back.**

**Miles22: congrats. So, do you want to go out tomorrow night?**

**SmokinOakin1: I'm the guy, shouldn't I be asking you out?**

**Miles22: lol but really, do you want to**

**SmokinOakin1: sure what time???**

**Miles22: about 730 sound good to you**

**SmokinOakin1: yeah**

**Miles22: so what else is new?**

**SmokinOakin1: Olivia made me tell her about the night**

**Miles22: what did she say?**

**SmokinOakin1: nothing much.**

_**Lilly has just signed on.**_

**Lilly: Hey Oliver**

**SmokinOakin1: hey**

**Lilly: what are you doing?**

**SmokinOakin1: just talking to Miley y?**

**Lilly: come with me I have to show you something.**

**SmokinOakin1: okay I'll be there in about 20 minutes**

**SmokinOakin1: Miley I have to go I'll ttyl**

**Miles22: sure bye!**

**SmokinOakin1: bye**

_**SmokinOakin1 has just signed off. **_

_**Lilly has just signed off.**_

_**Miles22 has just signed off.**_

Oliver rushed over to Lilly's to see what was so important.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Okay." Oliver seemed a little confused.

They were on their way to her room when someone opened the door.

"Lilly what's taking so… long?" she paused when she saw Oliver.

"Hey, Miley. I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"Lilly didn't tell me much that you were going to be here either."

"What did you bring us here for anyway, Lilly?"

"I brought you both here for one reason. But first, let's go into my room for some privacy."

They entered her room. It was green and pink camouflage. Very nice pick since she wasn't the girliest girl ever.

"We're here; now tell us what we are here for." Miley demanded.

"Oliver, I know that you have been trying to tell Miley something for a long time. So tell her."

"Right now?"

"No, not right now." She pushed them into a closet, Miley very gently because of… well you know.

"Lilly open the door!" Oliver struggled. It was locked, although he should have known she would lock it.

"Let me think, no."

"Why?"

"Tell her how you feel! I am going downstairs to watch TV and eat lunch. You two just stay up here and talk."

"I'm going to kick her harder than the horse did Uncle Earl in the summer of 99'."

"Well, I can see why she did this."

"What was that thing you have been trying to tell me?"

"Well, I know that we are just friends, that you are just having our baby, but I really do-,"

"Ouch!" Miley clutched her stomach.

"What? What happened?" Oliver panicked.

"Sorry, nothing is happening. It just kicked, and since this is the first time, I just got startled."

"Oh, okay. But as I was saying, I really, really…"

"You really, really what?"

**A/N: wow! This chapter takes up more pages than my buddy list would! Well, leave a review telling me who you think the special person is, and what you think Oliver is going to tell her. **


	5. I love you

Miley was sitting there in her denim jean jacket, shivering, and waiting for a response. Although she was pregnant, she certainly didn't look it.

"I-,"

"So did you two work everything out?" Lilly was at the door with Jackson.

"Miles! What are you doing in there? Dad has been looking everywhere for you! He got a call and the Jonas Brothers want to shoot some music videos with you."

"Really?!" Miley was excited.

"Yes! We are leaving for the airport in two hours! As for Lilly and Oliver, you pack your bags and get a ride over to out house in an hour."

"Yes! I am going to meet the Jonas Brothers!" Lilly loved the Jonas Brothers. They were her favorite band.

"Lilly, they are just a band. Get over it." Oliver was not all that excited. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"A hotel duh." Lilly and Miley responded at the same time.

Lilly was packed enough for a month in five minutes, so they just took her with them. Oliver went home to pack his stuff.

Miley took a little while to pack. She had three tank tops, two halters, 2 sweatshirts, 5 T-shirts, 7 camis, 4 over shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of sweatpants, and 3 miniskirts.

"I don't see how you are a month pregnant and you can still fit into all of that stuff." Jackson commented.

Oliver came threw the door about an hour and a half later because he had to argue with his parents to let him go. His father was a tough guy.

"Shit!" Robby mumbled, "We have to go! Any longer and we will miss the plane and we'll have to take the private jet!"

"What is wrong with that? Oliver protested.

"Nothing, I just paid too much money for the tickets."

"Daddy, can we just take the private jet? I still have to make a call."

"Fine, but this is coming out of your allowance, Bud."

Miley picked up her cell phone and called Nick. They were pretty close friends. He even knew her true identity. His brothers did too; it's just that he knew first. Long story, please do not ask.

"Hey, Nick. This is Miley. We're going to be there later. Yeah. I know. I just feel bad that Oliver his to spend his birthday without his family. Yeah. It's a good idea. Have it planned for Saturday. Thanks. You're the best. See you soon." She hung up. "Ready, daddy!"

The filed out and before they knew it they were on the jet halfway to Tennessee. Miley was really excited to go back there, see all of her old friends. There was one person that she forgot was going to be there. Matt.

She got tired, and the bed in the room didn't have sheets, and she didn't want to be there alone, so she went to Oliver and sat on his lap.

Totally unexpected. At least by Robby and all of the others.

The clock struck midnight. Oliver woke up, and Miley was still laying in the same positions as when she fell asleep. He smiled and stroked her long, thick brown hair.

She had awoken about five minutes later. Oliver dozed off again at this point. He was awakened with a kiss.

"Hey." He greeted her when he rubbed his eyes.

"How long have we been like this?"

"About two hours." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm nervous." There was no reason to question to ask. He knew what she was talking about.

"Don't be. It's months away, we still have tome to get ready." For the first time, Miley really looked at him. She just realized how good looking he was. Actually, all of the Okens where good looking. It must run in the family.

_Miley POV_

"How do you know? What if something goes wrong?" I asked with a tone of nervousness in my voice. (**A/n: **Yes nervousness is a word.)

"Because, you are strong and I know that you will let nothing come between you and having this little miracle."

"That's a pretty good answer." I responded as I cuddled in his chest. He had a warm, somewhat muscular body. He had the nicest hair you could imagine on the head of a teenage boy.

He stroked my long brown hair. I looked up to discover that he had his gorgeous brown eyes staring right back into mine.

"THUMP!" apparently we had landed, and went over a bump. I guessed no one noticed. Oliver looked like he wanted to go back to bed. But instead, he leaned in and kissed me.

XLoVex

The door to the plane quickly opened. I just noticed the time, 10:30. But still, she had kept her lips firmly attached to Oliver's, just because she didn't notice the door and all of its openness.

I got off of his lap to use the bathroom and straighten up. Nick, Joe and Kevin knew Oliver and Lilly because they had toured with them a lot.

"Hey, Oliver. Where's everyone else?" Nick slapped him a high five.

"Miley's in the bathroom and I think that Mr. Stewart and Lilly are in two of the three bedrooms."

"Bedrooms on a jet? Sick!" Joe said as he looked around.

"Are you guys going to be staying here then?" Kevin asked.

"No, we are staying in a hotel. But we could stay here if we wanted to."

"Hey, guys!" I walked out of the bathroom and hugged them all, like I always do.

NO POV

Before they knew it, they were at the finest hotel in Tennessee.

Miley and Lilly got their own suite, Jackson Robby and Oliver shared one. They were connected through a double door which they kept locked at all times. The girls were unpacking neatly, while the guys just shoved as many things in one drawer as they could. Oh, they also got an extra suite by accident, so any of them could go in it if they wanted.

They went to the studio to rehearse what they were going to do before actually starting to record the video.

Nick and Miley were doing one together.

(La, la, la… MUSIC!!!)

Finally, Miley and Nick were ready to start shooting.

"Ready. Nick?" the director asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, start singing. Hannah, get into position."

_Verse 1_  
"I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldnt give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

_Bridge_  
So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

_Chorus_  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

_Verse 2_  
It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

_Bridge_  
Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

_Chorus_  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

_Bridge_  
So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afriad of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do

_Chorus_  
Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting."

MILEY POV

"Cut!" the director yelled. "That was really good, but there is something missing. I know! A kiss! At the end, Nick. After the 'I'll be waiting' part, she comes back in the shot, and you kiss her, long and passionate."

"But-," I stuttered.

"But what? He's a good looking guy. What's the matter?" the director was a little fed up. I had been questioning him all day.

"Never mind." I mumbled as we walked out of the studio.

"That was a really good video. I thought the best part is when you two were at the beach. The way he put your hand on your cheek and you pulled away, that gave the video a little edge." Lilly said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks. I thought that was a good part, too."

We returned to the hotel. I need to tell Nick to just pretend to kiss me, like a stage kiss.

"Hey, Miles." Nick said, plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Hey. Listen, about the kiss…"

"That is a little weird."

"You're telling me. when he said the word kiss your eyes bugged out of your head."

"Miley and Nick sitting on the set, K I S S I N G."

"Shut up, Joe!"

"Hey, that's they way it's gonna be. I know that it is a little awkward, but that's what's gonna happen."

The words stuck in my head all night. "_that's what's gonna happen. That's the way it's gonna be. K I S S I N G."_

Oliver came in after Nick left.

"Hey." I greeted using a fake smile.

"Lilly told me about the kiss that the stupid director said to do."

"Yeah. Are you mad?"

"No. I know that it is not for real." We were both in our pajamas.

"I know. Nick didn't seem to mind all that much. I guess he is used to this kind of director."

"I guess he is." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. We kept going back and fourth until he gave me one long kiss. It lasted about 3 minutes. Finally I pulled back at the sound of the door opening. Oops.

"Miley I-,"

"Nick…"

"I had no idea. I… Just forget it."

"Nick! Wait!"

"No, Miley. I have to talk to him." Oliver went to find him.

OLIVER POV

"Nick?" I knocked on the door to the spare room, which is where Nick Joe and Kevin slept. Kevin and Joe were out.

"What?"

"That was a little awkward."

"Yeah. Just a little."

"I'm sorry." Wait, what was I apologizing for again?

"I don't need your sympathy. You got her, end of story."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Took you long enough. I had finally built enough courage to tell her, and I find you two making out."

"Well, there is something that she probably doesn't want you to know, but I guess you have a right to know."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not. You couldn't even have her if you confessed. Miley is pregnant. I'm the father." We both stood there in silence for a couple minutes.

"Turns out you two had a closer relationship than you seemed to have led on."

"Why don't you just forget about her?"

"Because I can't! It's too late. I'm in love with her. That is not something that you could just let go!"

"Is that true?" I hoped that Miley wasn't there fir the whole conversation. "Do you really love me?"

"I have for a long time. Miley, there is no one I would rather be with than you." Nick stormed out of the room.

"I feel so bad right now." I kissed her.

"I love you."


	6. I should have told you sooner

Chapter 6: Jealousy, Love, and Kisses

_Miley POV_

"You really love me?" I asked. That was the first thing that I could think of saying without sounding like a babbling idiot.

"Yes. That is the thing that I have been trying to tell you for the longest time. I thought that if I told you, that you would think that I am being pushy and would want to exclude me from your life, and the baby's."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because, when you told Jake that you had to break up, I saw those tears starting to form in your eyes. I thought that meant that you were only breaking up with him because you thought that you had to be with me for the baby."

"You know that would never happen." I said trying to comfort him. I remember that day. I thought that I would never relive it, and I promised myself that I wouldn't think of it because it was too dramatic for me to handle.

"_Jake, I have to tell you something."_

"_You sound like something is wrong. I can tell by the tone in your voice. What is it?"_

"_We need to break up." Miley closed her eyes, for she could not stand the expression on his face._

"_What? Everything was going so well. Why?"_

"_I'm… I'm…"_

"_She's pregnant. There."_

"_What? We never… who's the father?" he asked with concern and disappointment in his voice.  
Miley took a little while to respond. Actually, she didn't respond at all._

"_That would be me." Oliver said as he stood up. "I am the father. Sorry, Jake. I have to go. Miles, I have to go break it to my parents."_

"_Let me go with you."_

"_Jake, do you mind?"_

"_Go ahead. Miley, how could you do this to me? Everything was going so well and now you just go with another guy and look what happened! We are 16 for goodness sakes!"_

"_I'll be 17 when the baby is born."_

"_Like it makes a difference! There is a one year difference, what does it matter?"_

"_It matters a lot. Now if you don't mind, we are going to tell my parents. They'll be furious. Especially after what happened to my sisters this is not going to be a pretty sight."_

"The tears started to form in my eyes as I told him I wanted to break up. All of those times that we shared, all of the long nights that we spent together. I just couldn't let it go. Now, I am glad that this happened. Now I know what a horrible person Jake really is, trying to make me jealous, saying things about me and you behind our backs. I want to thank you."

"There is really nothing that I did, but whatever it was, I'm glad I helped."

With Nick and the Others…

_Nick POV_

"Joe, I'm being serious. When I went into the room, the two were freaking making out right in front of me! Miley and Oliver stopped when I started to talk, because I didn't realize it until I looked up. There I was, standing there like an idiot, prepared to tell her that I like her, and then this happens!" I was furious with Miley, but I still love her.

"Nick, you are over exaggerating. I'm sure that they have a good explanation for why this happened. I am going up there to see what is going on for myself."

"Yeah, me too." Kevin followed. They put down their guitars and went up to the spare room that they had only used one night until they could get a suite of their own.

NO POV

They opened the door to find Miley on Oliver's lap. They were necking.

"Miley? Oliver?" they pulled away quickly. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." Oliver mumbled as he and Miley separated.

"Yeah, sure it was nothing! Were you just practicing to see if you could make more after the first?!" Nick said.

"WTF? What are you talking about, Nick?" Joe asked.

"Why don't you tell him, Oliver? Or what about you, Miley? About your little… what should I call it? Affair?"

"Miley, it is your business. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Kevin was always thinking about others.

"Nick, I can't believe you would put us in the position! I thought you were my friend!"

"I thought the same thing." Nick responded nastily.

"Ok, can someone just please tell us what's going on here?" Joe was getting anxious. He just wanted to know the news and he wanted to know as soon as possible.

"Joe, there is nothing that you have to know, but if you want to…" Miley began.

"I want to! I want to!" he was like a little kid, he loves secrets.

"Joe, I'm pregnant."

"No really, what is it?"

"That's it," Oliver began, "we are going to be parents."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of the father, but that is not that important to know."

"Oliver, who are you kidding? You are never going to be able to pull off this little joke. The way you got Nick to pretend to be all upset and get us to be curious so we would want to come see what was wrong. We fell right into your little trap, didn't we?" Kevin had a way with putting things, making them sound so efficient.

"Kevin, Joe, it is not a trap." gasps it's Robby Ray!

"What are you saying, Mr. Stewart?"

"What I'm saying is that Miley and Oliver did things they shouldn't of and now they are going to be parents."

"So what you are saying is that this is not all just a joke?"

"That's what I'm saying." PLOPS Joe and Kevin fell to the floor. (a/n: hee, hee one of my special touches…)

"Nick, I have to talk to you?"

"What about my brothers?"

"It's not like it has never happened before. They will wake up in a little while."

"True."

They, as in Nick and Miley, left the room. Oliver felt that it was something that the two of them had to work out.

"Nick?"

"What?" he asked with a little bit of an attitude.

"Don't get all mean. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that I should have told you sooner."

**A/N: I'll update sooon I just gotta do some other stuff for school…**


	7. Somethinggg

**A/N: Okay, after this chapter, I am going to change the story title to 'Miracle in Malibu'. Just thought you should know that. Kay, Story time!!!**

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk. It's just that this came as such a shock. There shouldn't be anything wrong with you and Oliver being together. I guess I can just forget the thing about me liking you and all."

"There is nothing wrong with you liking me, but there is something wrong with the way you reacted. Nick, you are a great guy and I know that you will find that special girl. You know, Lilly said she likes you. I think that you would have a good chance with her." He stroked his hands through his thick brown curls.

"Lilly is a great person. I think that I will take a chance. Thanks, Miley. For everything, you know, not just for telling me about Lilly."

"You're welcome."

Nick went to find Lilly. She was in her room working on her laptop.

**Lilly POV**

"Hey, Lilly." Nick was standing at the doorway. God, I hope my hair looks okay.

"Hi, Nick. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you would want to go out sometime. Like to dinner and a movie, maybe sometime this week." Is this really happening? Nick Jonas, rock star, famous guy, hottie of the year for Tiger Beat Magazine. What am I going to say? Wait, I have to answer! He looks like he is waiting for an answer…

"Sure!" oops… I think I sounded a little too eager.

"Great. What about Friday?"

"Sounds good…"

"Okay then." He came closer to me. OMG he's gonna kiss me!

He gave me a quick peck.

"Talk to you later." He walked out of the room.

I can't believe that I have a date with Nick Jonas! I need to talk to Miley to pick out something to wear!

**Miley POV**

Lilly told me that Nick asked her out. Yay!!!

"Okay, let's go to my portable wardrobe and see what we have available."

"Thanks, Miley. I hope I do not get all sweaty and babble like an idiot."

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff, Lilly. When I first went out with Jake I was nervous and everything worked out fine. There is nothing to worry about. Just trust me."

"I trust you. Now let's get picking."

We spent HOURS shopping. We ran into some of my old friends, and I introduced them. It's funny how you always say you're going to keep in touch but you just fade apart like you never met.

"Finally!" I said when we got back to the hotel. Lilly was ready to go on her date. She walked out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a jean miniskirt with purple rhinestones on the back pockets. She was also wearing a lavender tube top with a white tank top underneath. Her white flip flops matched perfectly. Her long blonde hair was waved with a clip holding back her bangs.

**Nick POV**

I can't believe I never realized what a great girl Lilly is. I'm glad that Miley told me that she likes me or else I would have never thought of asking her out. I got to go pick her up!

The next thing I knew was knocking on her door waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Nick come on in." Miley answered the door. Now I can notice that she is pregnant.

"Thanks. Where's Lilly?"

"She'll be right out. She's just fixing up a little."

(FIVE MINUTES LATER…)

"Hey, Nick. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. You look great." I looked at her like she is from a different planet! I am such an idiot! She probably thinks that I don't like the way she looks! Now she is looking at me and then back at herself, she must feel self-conscious. Damn it!

"Do I really look okay?"

"Yeah, you look perfect." I smiled when I said it, so she can tell that I meant it. She smiled, took me by the arm, and we went out the door.

**MILEY POV**

I hope they have a good time. There are so many things that I have to ask her when she gets back. I NEEEED details, and I need them fast!

"Can I come in?"

"Oliver, you're always welcome in here. There is really no point n even knocking."

"I guess you're right. Do you want to sleep in the extra suite tonight?"

"I think I'm liking the idea. So, how does it feel that your birthday is two days away?"

"Pretty good. The baby's is not supposed to be too far from yours either. Get changed and we'll order movies in the other suite." He began to walk away.

"You know that you don't have to leave, right. It's not like you have never seen me before."

"I guess you're right, but I am not going to be staring at you if that's what you're thinking I'm going to do."

"Are you kidding? I was hoping that you weren't going to. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't get locked out of the room with you asleep and me in the hall banging on the door." I was almost done putting on my pajamas (I had to put my top on) when the door opened.

"Miles, dad is-." I covered up fast.  
"Jackson! Have you ever heard of knocking?!"

"My eyes! They burn! Hey! What are you doing in here when she gets changed? You are the biggest pervert that I have ever seen!!!" I finished putting on my top when Oliver spoke.

"There is nothing wrong with that! It is not like I was staring at her!"

"But that is how the first one came; we do not want two coming in July now do we?"

"No, we don't. There is nothing that would possess me to do something like that anyway."

"Oliver, let's just go."

"What? Are you going to go to bed with this guy too?"

"Yeah, he's the father of my child; I think there is something that allows us to do that in that statement."

"Miley, why are you doing this?"

"Jackson, why are you so paranoid?"

"Miles, can I just talk to you for a second?"

"Oliver, go ahead. I'll be right in."

"Okay, Miles." He kissed me and left the room.

"What? Why did you want to talk to me? Is there something that you want to say? Is there something that you want to ask me? Well, if there is, now is your chance."

"Miley, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"First you 'get it on' with this guy and then Nick, Kevin and Joe find the two of you making out and now this?"

"Jackson, I love Oliver. I can do what I want with him."

"No, you can't! You did what you wanted with him and look where it has gotten you! You're a pregnant pop star that is going to have to tell her fans and then you will not be a role model to all of those little kids that love you and your music."

"What are you so paranoid about? There is nothing wrong with me, or Oliver, or anything. Just mind your own business and stay out of mine!" I started to leave the room, but a hand holding on to my arm stopped me.

"Miley, Jackson is right. There is something about you and Oliver that doesn't seem right because you two are so young. I am 18, and I have never done the things that you have done." Joe had a way of putting things that will make you love him or hate him. This time, he had me in the middle. I hate it when he does that.

"Joe, that's not the point. It is not like Oliver and I are too young."

"Miley, you are. That is something that you have to understand. I love you, Bud, and I just do not want to get hurt. And neither do Jackson, Joe, Kevin, Nick or Lilly. Your mom wouldn't, either."

"I know. It just seems that there is nothing wrong with my life and that I can do what I want and that I can never get hurt."

"Miles, you coming?" Oliver appeared at the door.

I looked at my dad, and he nodded his approval. I don't know why he even bothered after he had just given me that speech. Oh, well. I'm not complaining.

Oliver and I went into the room.

"What did they want to talk to you about?"

"They just wanted to make sure that I am not getting myself into things that I shouldn't be. It was nothing big. Let's go to sleep."

Oliver and I crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

**NICK POV**

I know that I said that I like Lilly, but I still cannot get over Miley. When we get back, I am going into that room and telling her how I feel. But I cannot do that to Lilly, I know that she really likes me and I do not want her to get hurt.

"I'm having a really good time." I didn't even know that she was talking to me.

"Yeah. I am too. I'm really glad that I asked you out."

"I am too. There is something about the way you did it, the timing, the day. That was the day that you told Miley that you liked her, right?"

"Yeah, but I am over that now. I really like you. I liked Miley because I knew her and that I was able to share things with her that even my brothers wouldn't be able to understand. I just hope that we can have that kind of relationship."

"I have a feeling that we are going to have a very close relationship."

"Yeah, I do too. There is something that I like about you. You're unique. You're not afraid to play football in the mud or get your hair wet and you don't care if you mess up your makeup. I'm glad that you're like that. I would never be able to stand one of those self centered girls who are shallow and only care about themselves and make fun of other people to make themselves feel better."

"There are girls in my school who are like that. They are such jerks."

"Yeah. I hate girls like that. That's why you're different. You are not like those shallow girls." I leaned in and kissed her, something that I thought that I would never do. At least, not this soon.--


	8. Awww! How Romantic!

**A/N: Okay, I changed the name. I like this one better. ANYWAY, I have been concentrating WAY too much on other stuff and not about Miley's 'condition', as some people would call it. I am going to start 4 moths later, and keep a log at the beginning of each chapter. Enjoy!**

March- Month 5

MILEY POV

I miss being with the Jonas Brothers in all, but it feels really good to be home. Nick and Lilly are a real couple! (Cheers) My stomach has gotten bigger, and since my daddy didn't want my teachers thinking the worst of me, he is home schooling me for this year. This is actually a good things since I can sleep late if I was up all night feeling sick, there is no homework, and I am allowed to eat 'in class'.

Oliver and I have been doing a lot better, too. He has spent the last two weeks sleeping at my house to make sure nothing bad happens during the night.

Ever morning I wake up to his arms around me, and I just feel relaxed. Sometimes Oliver even stays with me for the day and comes to the lessons that my dad teaches, or the teacher my dad hired to teach us teaches.

NO POV

Oliver slept over, again. He stayed for the home lesson, too.

He took Miley out to dinner that night, because he wanted to ask her something. Miley had to wear a maternity outfit, because she was too big to fit into any of her other clothes. She made it work though.

OLIVER POV

I was in her room getting ready. I don't know if I should do this. What if she thinks that it's a bad idea and says the opposite of what I want her to say! Shit! This is something that I really wish that I had thought through before I went asking her to go to dinner. I rented out Rico's for the night, and not even Jackson will be there. Well actually, it is during the day so everyone will be at school. And I didn't really rent it out, I just got permission to use the stuff.

"Miles, are you ready to go?" I called to Miley, who was in the bathroom fixing up her hair.

"Yeah! I'll be right there." She came out of the bathroom, and before we knew it we were sitting at Rico's having a hot dog and fries.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked me. The whole thing had been silent up to this point, except for a few 'did you say something?' s now and again.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" I took her hand, and spoke very softly.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah." She was suddenly speaking very softly too.

"Will you marry me?" she did not respond for a long time. I think she was thinking it through a little before answering. Finally she spoke with a sigh at the beginning of her sentence.

"Oliver, I love you too. You know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. But, is this just because of the baby?"

"No. I really love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes. I will marry you."

"Really?"

"But after the baby comes." I put the ring on her finger. I thought that I had found the perfect ring, and I had.

"This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen! I love you Oliver!" she hugged me and then we kissed. We fed each other French fries for a little while before deciding to go back to the house.

MILEY POV

"Miles, what is that thing Oliver wanted to ask you?" Oliver was upstairs taking a nap.

"Well, daddy. I know that this is kind of soon, but he asked me… he asked me to… he asked me to ma…"

"He asked you to what?"

"Daddy, I'm getting married."

"I'm speechless. I'm happy for you, Oliver is a great guy, but I am speechless. Can I see the ring?" I showed him my beautiful, breathtaking ring. His mouth dropped.

"How can he afford this?"

"I have no idea. I just thought that it was better to question him, considering that this must have cost a lot."

"I still just cannot believe a 17 year old boy could afford something like this."

"A 17 year old boy can afford something like what?" Jackson came through the door.

"Jackson, Oliver and I are betrothed."

"I thought he was Jewish."

"Yes, he is, but that is not what that means. We're getting married."

"You are! Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I don't want you to get married! What about the baby issue?"

"We're getting married after the baby comes so that we will not have to wed with me looking like a cow. I just hope that you can be there without acting immature."

"I'm not immature. I'm just upset. I thought that those talks in school would prevent you from gettin' it on with some of your little guy friends. Oliver is the one that I worried about the most, since you were closest to him. I thought that Blondie would be mad that you liked him, and that you got to him first. I always thought that she was the one to like him, not you! I thought that you would stay with Jake. I hoped that you would stay with him because he didn't believe losing virginity before marriage. Oliver Oscar Oken obviously did not think that this was much of an issue. I guess you had a bigger need for attention than I thought you did."

"Need of attention? What is that about?"

"Being Hannah Montana and having millions of people who love you and want to be like you and know who you are. That is what you have, and you still have to get yourself into something else so people notice you. I'm sick of it! I want nothing to do with you or your little 'family' with Oliver and the baby and whoever else wants to be a part of it. You can count me out of having anything to do with that unborn child. Nothing." Jackson stormed upstairs. I could not believe that he had just said all that stuff. There is something that made him say that, and it wasn't jealousy. I just hope that he gets it through his thick head that I did not plan for this to happen in any shape or form. Sure, I planned on having a family when I get older, but not this young. This is going to change my life forever. I just know it is. He doesn't realize what I am going through and what I am going to need. He just sees all of the superficial and unimportant things. I just hope he gets his life and theories straight. Screw him.

Although Jackson is my brother and I love him, he can be a pain in the ass. I have to call Lilly and tell her the good news.

"Hello, Mrs. Trescott, is Lilly there? It's Miley."

"Oh, Miley. Lilly said that she was going over there. I guess she is on her way over there."

"Okay, Thank you. Bye." I hung up the phone. Lilly was at the door. She didn't have her skate stuff on. That's unusual, and probably the reason she wasn't over here sooner.

"Hey, Lilly. I have to talk to you."

"Me first. Nick and I are going out next Saturday, and he said that he has something special for me! Isn't that great?"

"Lilly, that is great, but I have something a little more exciting."

"Okay, try me."

"Oliver and I are engaged!" I showed her the ring.

"No way! This is awesome! When did this happen? How did he do it?"

"This happened just today and he proposed when we were at lunch."

"Awww! How romantic!" Lilly was impressed, I could tell.

She went upstairs to ask him a few questions.


	9. Those are my Grapes!

**A/N: thank you for all of the reviews! They made me feel very special inside… like the one that told me I should become an author!! Anyway, here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Miley was in her room. Eating Grapes. They are green grapes. Oliver and Lilly came downstairs to talk with her.

"Miles, I have something to tell you." Oliver took a grape.

"Hey! Those are my grapes!" she slapped him on the arm.

"They're just grapes, it's not like you can't get more."

"Did you come to tell me that I have grape problems or to tell me something that I actually need to know?"

"You have to take care of that ring."

"I know that already."

"No, I mean really good care. I didn't buy it."

"You stole it! You are such an idiot! You need to go take it back right now!"

"Miley, I didn't steal it. IT belonged to my great, great, great grandmother. It is a tradition for an Oken to give the girl that he loves that ring. My great, great, great grandfather worked for two years to get the money to pay for it. I just want to make sure that you take good care of it."

"Oliver… I'm speechless. That is so romantic! I guess I'll share my grapes with you." She handed the bowl of green grapes to Oliver and he started eating them. "Hey, not that many!" she slapped his arm again. He assumed it was one of those cravings that she gets now that she is pregnant.

_Lilly POV_

"Don't let nobody tell you-,"

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Hey, Lilly. This is Nick."

"Nick! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. I'm in town, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner or something tonight."

"I'd love to!"

"Great, pick you up around 7:30?"

"Sounds good to me. Bye." I hung up my cell phone.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in! Miley yelled from the couch. She apparently didn't want to move from her position.

"Hey, Miley. I was thinking for the past few months th-," Jake was here.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I thought about what you said, and I thought that it w as just an excuse because you wanted to be with Oliver." She was wearing a blanket, so you can't really tell that she is pregnant.

"It's not a trick."

"Then why don't you look like it?" she stood up. Oliver helped her.

"See?"

"This cannot be happening. I thought that this was just a joke, but you were really with this guy behind my back. What ever it takes, I am going to get you back."

"I doubt it." I don't know why I am fighting Miley's battle, but probably because she was trying not to fight with people because of, well, you know.

"And why is that, Lilly? Miley can still have the baby and then get together with me."

"Only, if she decides to break our engagement." Oliver added in.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Miley, can you show him the ring?" Oliver asked her politely.

She put out her hand and Jake came closer. His mouth practically dropped to the floor. I could tell that he was shocked by how nice a ring it is.

_Miley POV_

"You see now, Jake, that Oliver and I have something special, that I know that you and I would never have. I know that he actually loves me, because I always saw the way that you would look at other girls flirting with you, and the way that you would wink at them, the way that a girl would pass by, with me talking to you, and you'd just say 'did you say something?' don't think that I never noticed stuff like that. So do not accuse me of the only one in that relationship-that no longer exists- that never cared and spent time with other people." I hate the way he shoots you these looks when you weren't supposed to say something in front of other people. He just shot me the dirtiest one he has ever given anyone. By he, I mean Jake. The way that he is looking at me makes me feel like he never loved me. Although he may have said he loved me, those are just words. I just wish he would learn to show that he loves people instead of just saying he does.

"Miley, did you hear a word that I just said?" Jake was staring at me with 'the look.'

"Yes. I heard every word." I think he could tell I was lying.

"Really, what did I say?"

"That… Um… Uh… I don't know."

"I was jus saying that I know that I used to do all that stuff but I can change. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I just want you to know that I love you and that I will never stop. Miley, why don't you care?"

"Because I don't feel the same way, at least not anymore. Oliver is the person that I love, so you are just going to have to deal with it. If you have a problem, fine, but do not bring it into my home and cause all of these problems!"

Jake took like, six grapes.

"Hey! Those are my grapes!" I slapped him on the shoulder.ey, LillyHeyHeyfdsadadfcdshaflchxsuiagfhduisahbuygcdsa


	10. What the hell?

_Miley POV_

Jake left after I slapped him. With a single 'goodbye', and a sigh, he was gone. I looked over at Oliver. His face looked confused.

"Why did you just say all that stuff?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I thought that you would be happy."

"Jake is not a bad guy. Not to mention, his parents are getting divorced. He's an only child, so there is really no one that he can talk to. I know that he tried to break us up more than once before, but give the guy a break. He has a lot going on, so please just say you're sorry and we can all move on. The look on his face when he left made me think that he is lonely and needs a friend. He obviously wants you to be that friend."

"Have you been reading your mom's chick magazines again?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess too much since I just said all of that stuff that only like, a girl would say."

"When did you find out his parents are getting divorced?"

"He told me the other day at school, and he also said that they both want him to be with them, and not the other parent, but he just cannot decide. Although his story is in magazines and tabloids and stuff like that, nothing is really the truth anymore."

"I don't think it ever was. When Jake and I were still going out, they would say all of that stuff about us, thinking that we were doing things that people our age shouldn't do, just because we spent all that time together. They even said that I might be expecting with him, but everyone knew that that wasn't true. After that people just didn't care for us much. They thought had finally discovered that all of the stories were not real."

"I always knew that they were not real. They were always to not like you to be real. Every time I saw you with Jake, that just made me like you so much more."

"Oliver, I love you."

"I love you too." I said to him. Jake is so history, no matter what situation he's in.

Lilly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um… Date with Nick in like an hour can you help me pick out something to wear?" we went to the Hannah closet. It's not like they fit me anyways.

Lilly ended up wearing a jean miniskirt with black sequins across the bottom. She wore a black and blue striped shirt that had sleeves that start below her shoulders. Underneath that she wore a black tank top. She had strips of hair colored blue and black pulled back in a half ponytail. Her hair was also crimped with parts straight and curled. She looked great. (a/n: I described what a random outfit.)

Nick picked up Lilly, and they were off. Oliver and I were alone. Dad and Jackson were away, they had something to take care of. We watched a scary movie, Dead Mary (a/n: one of my favorite movies!)

We were on the couch in the living room under a blanket. The lights were turned off, so we could get the full affect of the movie. I was on Oliver's lap, and he was stroking my hair. I'm glad that I chose Oliver. He has a great personality; he is good looking, funny, smart, caring, respectful, responsible, loyal. Damn, I can go on for hours. Eventually, we fell asleep. At about 2:30 in the morning, the front door opened. Of course, we didn't notice.

_NO POV_

Someone was in the house. Not Jackson, not Robby, not Lilly. They looked around, then they spotted it. On her finger. The ring. It was there, just begging for him to take it.

_No, _he thought, _I can't do that. I can't take the ring. But if I do, they will have to go looking for it. If I find it, then I will be the hero and have exactly what I want. But it is still wrong. She doesn't deserve this, but I have to, I need to. _

She went over to the couch, lifted the blanket, and took the ring off of her finger. On his way out, he locked the door to make them think that nothing happened.

_Lilly POV_

I went to Miley's, and for the first time, the door was locked. I need to tell her what happened! Nick… nick… uh! I just have to tell her. I'm pissed. But something else happened that I like even better.

"Miley! Are you awake? It's Lilly."

"Come in!"

"The door's locked."

"Oh. Oliver will be right there." Within a few minutes, Oliver was unlocking the door.

"Thanks, Oliver."

"So, what happened with Nick?"

"He broke up with me."

"What? Why? I'll kill him!"

"No, it was for a good reason."

"Okay, then what is the reason?"

"He doesn't like me. I mean, in that way. Someone else does."

"Who?" Miley finally asked a little irritated.

"Joe. He likes me. He is my boyfriend."

"Lilly that's great!" she hugged me.

"When is it coming anyway?" I asked, referring to the baby.

"In about 3 months. I have an appointment with the doctor to make sure it is healthy and all of that junk."

"Hey, where's your ring?" I asked. Oliver immediately looked over to her.

"Lilly, you know that it is on my- Oh my god! It's not on my finger!"

"Where could it have gone? You had it on the whole time! There is nothing that could have made it come off, unless someone took it off. We need to find that ring. Call someone who was here yesterday. There was Lilly, Jackson, your dad, Rico, Jake-," he paused after saying the word 'Jake'.

"You think Jake stole it?"

"It's impossible." I added, "the she was with him the whole time, and he could not have taken it off of her finger is she knew it."

"What if she didn't know it?"

"Oliver, did you lock the door last night?"

"I thought you did." Shit. Jake may have stolen it. Shit.

"We need to get that ring back." Oliver said

"How are we going to get it back from Jake?"

"We don't have to get it back personally, well… Miley, just call him."

_Oliver POV_

Miley called Jake.

"Jake, did to take my ring?"

"What if I did?"

"I need it back."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" I took the phone from Miley.

"Listen you bastard! I that ring has been in my family for years, so you better give it to me or else."

"Or else what?"

"Just give it back!"

"No! You stole Miley from me, and now I am stealing something that is important to you. Do you get what it feels like?" the line went dead. Bastard.

"Is he giving it back?"

"Call the police." She did.

"Someone stole my engagement ring."

"Do you know who?"

"Jake Ryan." She hesitated with the name. I know that it is hard for her to tell the name of her ex to the police, but it has to be done.

"Thank you, Miss. We will have your ring back soon."

"Thanks." She hung up the phone. "Oliver, can you drive me to the doctors? And stay with me? Lilly, can you come too?"

"Yeah." Lilly and I responded at the same time.

We were waiting in the doctor's office for results of all the tests.

"Miss Stewart, ado you know who the father is?"

"He is right here." She said, pointing to me.

"Okay, just making sure. Well, everything seems to be okay. They will be just fine for when they come."

"They?" Miley and I asked, stunned.

"Yes, you are having twins."

"Twins!" Miley and I yelled.

I fainted. Not very manly.


	11. I Swear to Drunk I'm Not God

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, everyone! Anyways, this chapter is going to have some VERY bad language. Just warning you, because I usually don't use language in much of my writing.**

_Oliver POV_

"I can't wait to tell dad!" Miley was obviously excited. I. wasn't. There are already the problems of school, finding a place to live, and of course, Hannah Montana. Uh, this is not something that I will be looking forward to. At. All.

"Yeah, me either." I said, just because she was waiting for me to say something in reaction. She gave me a look. "No, really, I couldn't be more excited." I just realized I was on the table. Oh, yeah. I fainted. That it all I remember, and then, black out. Oops.

We were in the car, Lilly drove. They thought because I fainted that I was in no condition to drive. Can you believe that?

"You're not excited, are you?" Miley broke the silence.

"Of course I am." I lied.

"I know you're lying, and I know why. We have to find a place to live, finish school, and about me being Hannah Montana."

"So you feel the same way?"

"Well, sure, in one way. But in another I am completely ecstatic."

"I guess that is wrong with me." I had plans tonight with some of the guys, and of course, Miley didn't, and wouldn't know. I hope…

WITH THE GUYS…

"Oliver, what's wrong?" one of my friends, Smitty, asked me.

"Nothing."

"Thinking about your fiancé?"

"I guess. We are having twins."

"Man, when you do something, you go the whole way!" he was trying to make me laugh.

"I guess I do." I said, playing along.

"Does she know that you are out with us tonight?"

"No, and I am hoping to keep it that way. Hey, pass me a beer."

"My man!" Smitty handed the alcoholic drink to me. I know that I am under aged, but I am just under a lot of stress right now, and I need it.

"So, Oliver, Smokin' Oken, who leaves the ladies heartbroken, is having a drink." Fuck. Jake was at the door. Fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck. (a/n: it was fun typing that, sorry, but that is why it is rated T!)

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing, just catching you, being an asshole when you should be home with her. After all, you are having a child together." gasps

"Did you have to say that in front of everyone?"

"Actually, yes I did." The tossed the ring up in the air and caught it. I hate the bastard. A lot.

He left. I had about 4 beers, 2 martinis, and a couple glasses of red wine. But, I swear to drunk I'm not god.

I home drove mine car. I walked into 3 walls, but I swear to drunk I'm not god.

I home, finally. I quietly open the door to house.

"Oliver, where have you been?" Miley here was. Shit.

"Um. With guys. Yeah. With them."

"Are you okay? You seem a little… um… wasted."

"Miley, I swear to drunk I'm not god." She stare at me with again look.

"WTF mate? Did someone spike my coke?"

_Miley POV_

"Stop the act, Oliver. I know you're drunk. Brush your teeth and get to bed."

"Yes sir." Okay, now I **know** he's drunk. I need to call Smitty, he might know something about this.

"Hey, Smitty. I'm Miley, Oliver's fiancé."

"Why, hello, what can I do for you?" _he_ sounded okay.

"I wanted to ask you, was Oliver with you tonight?"

"Yes he was."

"Okay, then you will be able to answer my question then, right?"

"Shoot."

"Why did Oliver come home drunk? He is acting and talking funny, and his breath smells worse than my uncle Earl's horse stable when he hasn't cleaned it in over a month."

"Um… he was under a lot pf pressure, so I am sure that he just took a couple drinks to, you know, loosen up."

"What did he have, exactly?"

"Um… let's see… 4 beers, 2 martinis, and a couple glasses of red wine?"

"What the hell? Did someone drive him home?"

"Nope. He swore to drunk he wasn't god." He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?! He could have gotten hurt! I actually want our kids to grow up with a father you know!"

"Wait, kids?"

"Yeah, they're twins. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. he never told me that he was having one kid until tonight."

"That's weird. That doesn't sound a lot like Oliver. If anyone, I thought that he would tell you."

"Well, he didn't. I got to go. Someone is at the door. Bye."

"Bye, and thanks." Dial tone.

I decided to go to bed. Surprisingly, I went with Oliver.

The next morning, Oliver had a massive headache, so he stayed in bed. I got up, made pancakes and eggs, and brought them into him. He was still sleeping, so I put them on the night stand. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. When I tried to leave, there were arms around my waist. They pulled me forward. Our lips were about 2 inches apart, and still getting closer. Within the moment, out lips were together.

Sadly, we had to pull apart. Stupid laws of nature, saying people have to breathe. Ugh. Damn it all.

"So, did you figure out if someone spiked your coke?" I joked.

"No. Sadly, but that's the truth."

"I talked to Smitty. Four beers, two martinis and glasses of red wine? Thirsty much? And what was with driving home."

"How did you figure out I was drunk in the first place?"

"You called me _sir_, you were walking into things, your breath smelled horrible, you parked your car sideways, and what was with that line, 'I swear to drunk I'm not god.'?"

"Okay, so it was obvious, but I was expecting you to be mad at me."

"I was, but I love you, and I can't be mad at _you _forever."

"You do have a point there." He pulled me into a kiss that lasted for a few minutes, then I broke apart because I felt something.

"Shit! Owww!"

"What? What's wrong? Is it the babies?"

"I nodded my head in pain."

"They cannot be born two months premature! That is impossible!"

"Just get me to the fucking hospital!"

"Right." He ran, drove fast, and I was in a hospital bed. I hate this portion of my life.


	12. A New Family

"Miley, how long have you been pregnant?"

"About 7 and a half months, why?"

"Because, you have been pregnant longer than that. You are 8 and a half months and they are coming tonight."

"Oliver, call daddy and Jackson."

"Okay!" he ran to the nearest pay phone. "Hello, Mr. Stewart? Miley is about to have the babies!"

"Okay! We'll be right-wait, what do you mean babies?"

"We're having twins. I know, we should have told you, but we thought that we'd keep it a surprise."

"We'll be right there." Oliver hung up the phone and immediately called Lilly.

"You meant that they are coming and I am not there to be with my best friend! I'll be right there!" he hung up the phone. He was about to put in another fifty cents, you know to call his parents, but they would not want to be there. At least, not that he knew of.

_Oliver POV_

Should I call them? I mean, this is their grandchildren, but of course, they already have 4. I'll just call and pray no one picks up so I can leave a message.

"Hello. You have reached the Oken family. We are not here right now, so leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as possible." Thank god. There is no one there.

"Hey, it's me, Oliver."

"Hello?" shit… Olivia picked up the phone.

"Olivia, where are mom and dad?"

"They are in the kitchen. Why?"

"Miley is going into labor." I hesitated to say.

"I'll tell them. Hold on."

"Olivia, wait!"

"What?"

"Don't tell them!"

"Why? They regretted not seeing Casey's birth, I don't want them to do the same for your kids, either." I told Olivia about the twins, but not mom and dad. I thought that they would be too mad to handle it.

"Just… get them down here as fast as you can." I hung up the phone and went back to the room. Miley seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Okay, stupid question. I know that she is going to be okay, but that she isn't right now. Her dad, Jackson, and Lilly were already there. Jackson was babysitting Rico, so he had to come, too.

"Bud, there is someone that is here for you."

"I don't want to see anyone right now." She tightened the grip on my hand.

"Well fine. I'll just catch the next flight back to Nashville."

"Aunt Dolly! I am so glad to see you!" she hugged Miley.

"Now, where is responsible for having you in this position?"

"That would be me."

"Well, I figured. There is no one else in here that would have to be. Jackson is her brother, and that little boy over there is too young."

Miley scrunched up her face. She also tightened her grip on my hand. Again. She was obviously having a contraction.

"That was the worst one yet."

"Okay, now Miley, on this next one, I want you to push. Ready, Go!"

_Lots and lots of pain… skip!_

"It's a boy!" my son…

_More pain and even more screaming…_

"It's a girl!" my daughter…

(About a half hour later.)

Miley and I were sitting in a hospital bed. We were holding our son and daughter. We still have to name them.

"Miley, I am so proud of you. You handled this so well, and look what you brought. Two little miracles." That right there won me a kiss.

"You know, we still have to name them."

"Okay, well what do you want to name out son?"

"Who is your favorite person in the whole wide world?"

"You."

"Besides me, and Lilly."

"I would have to say… my grandfather."

"What was his name?"

"Aaron."

"Well, we have named our first little miracle. Now for our daughter."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Sophia."

"Well, I think we did pretty well with naming these two."

"Are you two ready for visitors?" Lilly's head popped through the door.

"Come on in." Miley answered for the both of us.

"Aw!" everyone said at the same time.

"What are their names?" Rico asked anxiously.

"Aaron and Sophia."

"Those are great choices in names." I know that voice.

"Mom? Dad? I didn't think that you two were coming?"

"Well do you think that we would miss meeting our two new grandchildren?"

"No, I guess not."

"Can I hold one?" Lilly asked us.

"Here, you can hold Sophia." Miley handed our daughter to our best friend, not counting each other.

"Can I hold Aaron?" Rico asked.

"Sure. Just be careful. Sit down and make sure to support his head."

"In fact, Lilly, how would you like to be Sophia's god mother, and Jackson, you the god father?" Miley asked.

"I would love to!" they both said at the same time. That was quite an honor.

"Sorry I'm late!" Olivia appeared at the door. "They are adorable!"

"Olivia, you are Aaron's god mother." She put a hand over her heart and mouthed 'thank you.'

"Who is going to be his god father?"

"I have an idea. Rico, how would you like to be?"

"Do you really mean it? I can be his god father?"

"I can't think of someone better than you."

"Thanks!"

_Miley POV_

It has been a couple days, and I am back home. Oliver and I decided to be home schooled. We bought a house a couple blocks over from where I lived before, thanks to Hannah. (and yes I took my WHOLE closet with me too.) we are our own family.

I have an interview with Marcia Brown as Hannah Montana. Oliver and I agreed that it would be best to tell the world now.

"So, Miss Montana. Why did you decide to postpone the tour?"

"Well, it was a personal reason, but I think that I am willing to share it with everyone now."

"Well, in that case go right ahead."

"My fiancé and I,"

"You have a fiancé?"

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, my fiancé and I just became parents!"

"That is great!"

"They are twins. I have a little boy named Aaron, and a little girl named Sophia."

"Those are beautiful names. I wish happiness to all of you. Is there anything else you want to say?" I looked at Oliver, who was standing backstage with Lilly, encouraging me.

"Yes." I pulled off my wig. "I am Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart." (GASPS!)

"You mean that you have been living two lives?"

"Yeah. I thought since I announced the tins and my fiancé that it would be the perfect time."

"Well, that is very exciting. In fact, don't you have some people backstage who you would want everyone to meet?"

"Yes, actually I do." That went better than expected. "My best friend, Lilly Truscott, my fiancé with our beautiful babies, Oliver Oken." Lilly came out holding Aaron and Oliver with Sophia. Lilly handed my little boy to me as she sat down in a chair.

"These are two of the most adorable babies that I have ever seen in my life." The host was serious, but it was true.

"Well, thank you for having me, but we, Oliver and I, have to get the twins home for their nap." The applause ended, and we went back home to start out new life as a family.

**A/N: sorry that I did not describe some things as well as I should have. And by the way, this is NOT going to be that last chapter. Please review!**

**Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie**


	13. Jake's in Jail!

_Miley POV_

Thanks to Hannah, Oliver, Aaron Sophia and I moved into our very own Malibu beach condo! It is HUGE!

It has two floors, a living room, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, a computer room, 4 bedrooms, and 2 guestrooms. We have wall to wall carpeting and marble floors. I know it's pretty sweet. We have a 58 inch big screen TV in the living room, along with a stereo and a window leading to the beach. Jackson is so jealous.

"Miley, are you awake?" Oliver and I were in bed.

"Yeah. I can't sleep."

"I know that the twins are less than a week old, but I can't possibly love them any more than I already do."

"I feel the same way. It is one of those kinds of love that you just can't control."

"Thank you, you know, just thanks." I knew exactly what he meant. So, I didn't have to question him. He kissed me and then we eventually went to sleep.

_Oliver POV_

I got woken up by the phone ringing. At four in the morning. Damn them all.

"Hello?" I answered the phone reluctantly.

"Hello, is this the home of Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Someone in the home reported a ring missing a little less than a week ago, and we go it back."

"That's great!"

"There is a downside to this too."

"Well, what is it?"

"You know that guy who stole it? That Jake Ryan kid?"

"Well, yeah. He's my fiancé's ex."

"He got arrested."

"What? Why? We weren't going to press any charges."

"Well about three days ago, he was driving drunk and he got caught and identified as Jake Ryan, and he was carrying the ring and put up quite a fight to give it back."

"That was the day my kids were born."

"Yes, you had someone watching the house, someone named…"

"Sarah." We would never trust anyone besides Sarah, since everyone else was at the hospital.

"Yes well, when we called to tell you, she answered and told us about the birth, congratulations by the way, and we had just postponed telling you about the ring. We will be by to drop it off at 10:30 AM, just because we thought that you should be with your newborns."

"Thank you. Goodbye." I lay down on my side when Miley spoke.

"Oliver, who was on the phone?"

"It was… um…" should I tell her that Jake got arrested? I should… but I can't.

"Smitty?"

"Yeah, it was Smitty. He said that he got the ring away from Jake and he has it for me. he dropped it off at the police station and they are going to drop it off later."

"That's great!" she kissed me and went back to sleep. I feel really bad about lying, but I don't want her upset, especially with Aaron and Sophia just being born.

We woke up again at 9:30 to Aaron crying. He needed to be changed. I decided to let Miley sleep, so I changed him. But, she woke up anyway because she was starving.

I brought them both downstairs as Miley was finishing up breakfast.

It was about 10 AM when the doorbell rang. Shit. They are not supposed to come for at least another half hour. I'm not dressed! All I am wearing are my boxers and a T-Shirt. Why did I have to wear my boxers with the little llamas on them? Damn it!

I panicked and opened the door anyway.

"Hello?"

"Maybe we should have called first." Lilly and Joe said at the same time. Thank god! It was Lilly, Joe, Nick and Kevin. Frankie didn't come because he has the flu and he cant get the babies sick.

"Yeah, you should have."

"So, we hear that you and Miles had your kids. Can we see them?" Nick asked curiously.

"Sure. They're with Miley."

"Oliver, who is at the door?" Miley came in with Sophia. Aaron was obviously in his little safety zone on the couch. She took one look at them and almost screamed.

She was wearing short shorts with a T-Shirt that went down past her shorts. It looked like she wasn't wearing pants, which kind of made me giggle, on the inside of course.

"Guys, what a pleasant surprise. We didn't know that you were coming over."

"Well, Lilly told Joe that the babies were born and then he told us so we came from Florida to see them." Kevin said.

"Oh! That is so sweet!"

"Can we hold them?" Joe asked.

"Sure. You can hold Sophia. I'll go get Aaron." Miley gently handed Sophia to Joe. Kevin didn't want to hold Aaron, just because he thought the he might drop him. I don't blame him. After all, we are talking about the guy who dropped a ancient vase in a photo shoot to answer his cell phone.

"They are really cute. Funny, I don't think that I have used that word for anyone besides animals." Nick said. Miley was upstairs changing because she didn't want to look that way with the boys here. Lilly went with her.

_Miley POV_

"So, how are things with Joe?" I asked Lilly as I looked through shirts to change into.

"They're doing okay. He still hasn't kissed me. I think that he is trying not to take things too fast. After all, look how you and Oliver ended up." I glared at her.

"You know that I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I love the twins, but don't you know what you gave up to have your life with Oliver and the kids?"

"My secret, my dad and Jackson, school."

"That is not what I mean. Everyone likes that you're Hannah Montana, you're dad and Jackson live a couple blocks away and visit all the time and you are going to have someone sit for the kids when you're at school. What I mean by you giving up a lot is what you could have waited for. Since you are so young, and you have already experienced labor, driving, getting engaged, feeling love for someone that just came into this world. Now that you have done all of that, what surprise is left in life?"

"You're right. You are absolutely right. I know that I am young, I know that I have nothing to be surprised for, but what I know that is that I can help those surprises happen for other people. Like, throwing a bridal shower, teaching Rico how to drive, and a whole lot of other things that there are for me to do."

_Rico POV_

I am in my room, writing stuff. I know that it is lame, but there is a girl that I like, and I am practicing writing down what I am going to say to her. Nah, I am just going to write a poem.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_No one makes me feel_

_The same way I feel about you_

_When you walk by_

_I can hardly breathe_

_I get lost on your eyes_

_No, this is not a lie_

_I like the way you laugh_

_The way you smile_

_The way you say my name_

_I hope that one day_

_You will realize_

_That I am the one for you_

_And you'll know my love is true_

She'll laugh in my face if I send this. I am going down to Rico's. Hey, I just said my name. Weird.

I was down at Rico's, (My name. HA!) when Lilly came walking by. She was taking a break from the crying, at least that was my guess.

"Hey, Rico. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"What is it you got there?" she asked referring to my notebook.

"Oh… it's just… I… Um…" she was already done reading the poem.

"So you like a girl. What's her name?"

"Madelyn. She is really pretty. I think that she will laugh in my face if I give this to her, though."

"I'm sure she won't. You are a great kid." She looked at me, I knew that she meant what she said. That made me feel _special. _


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, I know that some people are confused about what has been happening in this story. I know I say stuff happens and say that it doesn't happen later or something like that. Just so you know, I never really check over my stories to make sure they make sense. I will TRY to start doing that, but it is highly unlikely. Just thought that you should know that because I got a review from someone that said that they were confused about something that happened in chapter 11 or 12, and I just didn't want that to happen again. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie**


	15. Dumbass Returns

_Oliver POV_

"Miles, what's wrong?" I asked her as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, what?" she wasn't paying attention. She apparently had something on her mind.

"What's wrong? You seem a little, well, depressed."

"Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong." I gave her a look.

"Okay, Lilly talked to me. She said that since we are so young and that we have already experienced everything, that there are going to be no more surprises in life."

"Well, I can name one more surprise that we are going to have."

"What?"

"Our wedding. You know that you are going to have so many more surprises in life. Lilly doesn't predict the future."

"I guess you're right." Aaron started crying. "I better go see what's wrong with the baby." she gave me a light peck and then went back up the stairs.

"Ding-Dong!" the doorbell rang again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mr. Oken?"

"That's me."

"We have the ring, but the culprit says he is a family friend." He stepped aside to show Jake.

Jake gave me a look that said 'please, say I am. I did used to date Miley.'

"Yeah. He is. Thanks." I took the ring and let Jake come inside.

"Thanks man. I don't know what I would have done if the press found out about this."

"Oliver! Who was at the-," Miley came downstairs holding Aaron in one arm and Sophia in the other.

"Hey, Miles. Long time no see."

"You can say that." She answered coldly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Why should I give up time to talk to the zombie slayer? The one who stole my engagement ring?"

"Please. I just need to talk to you."

"Oliver, can you take the twins and put then in their high chairs in the kitchen. Feed them please."

"Okay." I took them one at a time.

_Miley POV_

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well, Miley, there is something that I want to tell you."

"What?"

"I still love you."

"What?" was all I managed to say.

"I really still love you. If you hadn't gone and gotten knocked up by him then we would still be together."

"No, we wouldn't."

"What are you talking about? You mean that you were going to break up with me even if you hadn't… well, you know."

"Yeah, actually I was considering it. I was going to, but every time I thought about it, I chickened out."

"I don't believe that."

"Come with me and I'll show you." I pulled him up the stairs and into my room.

On the bookshelf, there was my diary.

"This will prove to you that I didn't love you anymore." I handed him my diary and he opened it. His mouth was open for most of the time.

_Jake POV_

_October 17, 2009 (a/n: there was a time skip)_

_Today I am going to do it. I am going to break up with Jake. I know that I have been saying I am going to for 3 months now, but I really mean it this time. I know that I have neglected to tell anyone the reason that I want to, and am hopefully going to break up with him. The truth is, well, I am in love with my guy best friend, Oliver Oken. There, I said it. Well I technically wrote it but that is beside the point. Today I am going to break up with him. _

_In addition to that, Oliver admitted to me that he liked me. And yes, he knows that Jake and I are still going out. Lilly thinks that we like each other, but she just thought that it is a phase and that we will grow out of it sooner or later._

_Oliver and I are going out tomorrow. It can't technically be cheating if you don't like the person, right? Well, even if it is, Jake has to deal with it if he finds out. (Which he wont) Not even my dad knows about this, and I tell him everything. Well, almost anything._

_That's all for now, I got to go eat breakfast._

How can Miley do that to me? I love her, and meanwhile she is going out with that… that…

"You went out with Oliver when you were still going out with me?" I asked furiously.

"Well… yeah, I guess I did."

"What did you do?"

"We went to dinner, and then we watched the meteor shower. Nothing big."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Well, only a goodnight peck…"

"Why? Why did you do that?" I was yelling at this point.

"What does it matter? We are not together anymore anyway!" her voice was raising too.

"No, we're not, but we can be," I took her shoulders, "Miley, you know that what we had was special, and you know that you would be happier with me."

"No, I don't know that. And even if that was true, what would I do about the twins, and Oliver? You tell me that."

"We can take the kids, and we don't have to worry about Oliver, we can fix him up with Lilly."

"There are a few things wrong with your theory. One, I love Oliver. Two, Lilly likes someone else. And three, do you just want the kids to grow up with them thinking that you are their father?"

"Well, yeah. I thought that it would be easier to adopt anyway."

"No!" she slapped me across the face. Hard. **Really** hard. I looked in the mirror and there was a red mark where she hit me. Fuck I'm a dumb ass. (a/n: sorry that is something that I saw in a youtube video and I thought it was pretty funny. But hey, that's why this story is rated T)

"Jake, get out."

"But why?"

"Now!" she slapped me again.

"Okay, okay. Just don't slap me again." I got up and left.

Before I exited the door, Oliver spoke to me.

"Oh… Ouch. That looks like it hurt. I already know that you screwed up big time." I smirked and left the door.

When I closed the door, I stayed on the front porch for a few moments, and then I finally left.

_Miley POV_

I felt like crying. I did not want to hit him, but it was the only thing that I could think of doing because he was being so rude and acting like such a dumb ass.

"Miles?" the door cracked open.

"Yeah?" I said through sniffles.

"What's wrong?" Oliver came threw the door. Lilly was there, too.

"Jake is a dumb ass and I never want to lay eyes on him again."

"Come on Miley he could not have messed up that bad." Lilly said.

"He wanted me to fix you up with Oliver so I could leave and take the kids."

"That asshole!" Lilly and Oliver both said at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Well, Miley. I know that neither one of us would ever do that to each other. So, I am not worried about you and you are not going to worry about me doing something like that to be you."

"Thanks Oliver." He kissed me lightly.

"Aw!" Lilly said with her hands over her heart. We gave her a look. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said.

"I just wish that I can be like that with someone."

"Well, don't you have Joe?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but I like someone else. I mean don't get me wrong, Joe is a great guy, but there is someone else that I think that could make me happier."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you when the donut is not around."

"Okay."

We spent the rest of that afternoon talking and catching up since we have not seen Lilly in a while. At about midnight Lilly went home and Oliver and I went to bed.


	16. AN: Help me!

**A/N: I have TOTAL writer's block for this story. Please feel free to give me ideas because I have NO idea what should happen next… in any of my stories. That is kind of part of the reason I started that new one… so please review with any ideas that you may have as to what should happen next in this or any of my other stories. Sorry and please help me!!!**

**Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie**


	17. Jackson?

_Lilly POV_

I left Miley and Oliver's at midnight. I know; I should have just spent the night if I was going to leave so late. But, I have to fill out my college résumés. They are due this week, and I still have about four or five more to do.

It's weird, Miley, Oliver and I used to plan to go to the same college and dorm together. It is funny how one night of having a little 'too much fun' can change everything.

I was sitting at me desk, two in the morning, filling out the third résumé. I was halfway finished when the grumbling in my stomach got to be too much to handle. I was heating up a left over piece of pizza. Well, three left over pieces, if you want to be specific.

I was taking them out of the microwave, and sat back down at my desk to take a bite of the first piece. Of course, my cell phone rang.

Reluctantly, I sat down the piece of pizza and answered it without bother to check the called ID. It was probably Miley or Oliver anyway.

"Hello?" I answered, with a yawn following my greeting.

"Lilly?" the familiar voice said.

"Jackson? What are you doing calling this late?" I hadn't heard from him in a while. He thought the pressure after Sophia and Aaron was too much, with the babysitting and the crying and the diapers and what not, so he took a little break. He never told anyone where he was going, so there was no way to keep in touch with him.

"Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just about to eat. It is a surprise hearing from you. Why did you call?"

"I was wondering if I could go over there. My land lord said that since I was gone for so long, and that I never even bothered to tell him that I was leaving, that I should find some place to stay. So in other words, he kicked me out because he hadn't gotten his rent in three months." I felt a little sorry for him.

"What about Miley and Oliver?" I asked, pushing my bangs back with my left hand.

"Are you kidding? They are the reason that I left. I know, it is confusing, but there was a better reason. I would be willing to tell you all about it…" I sighed.

"Sure. You can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Lil. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Bye." I said and hang up the phone, not even bothering to respond.

"Yes!" I shrieked. Dancing like a little kid.

Okay, the truth is, I like Jackson. Okay? Are you happy now?

Sure, he is Miley's brother, but there is something about him… maybe it is how he is so funny, or his witty charm… either way, there is something that I really like about him.

-

_Oliver POV_

Lilly left about two and a half hour ago, and Miley can't sleep. I, personally, am not all that tired myself. Surprisingly, the twins might go through their first full night of sleep. That is, if they don't get hungry or need a change.

"What do you want to do?" Miley asked. We are sitting on the couch watching 'Pay it Forward.'

The ending credits just filled the screen, and now we were bored.

"I think the better question is, 'what do you want to do about Hannah Montana?' She has been 'taking a break' for like a year now. I know that she has a good reason, well two actually." She set out a long, quiet sigh.

"I have no idea. I think we can do a concert that announces that she is back, but the only thing about that is that the fans and the press especially will be pressing for answers why she has been gone for so long."

"I guess we can make up an excuse, like a family matter." I suggested, thinking of something off of the tope of my head.

"Okay, what kind of family matter? Family member died, family member has a baby? What?" I hate it when she makes me think.

"I guess you can say that Hannah got into a car crash or something and that you were not ready to perform for a while."

"I guess that us a good idea. We need to call me dad around noon to tell him the plan." She hugged me.

"So, what are you going to do _now_?"

"Um… we can… I think there is… I have no idea."

"Oh, all out of ideas? We can… watch another movie, go to sleep…"

"If you have all of these good ideas why are you asking me?"

"Just because I thought that I would make you think for once." She giggled and kissed me lightly.

-

_Lilly POV_

Jackson got here around two-fifteen. He knocked on the door. I walked over quickly, anxious to see his face again.

"Hey, Jackson." I hugged him.

"Hey, Lilly. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Now, I have to eat. I'm starving." My stomach grumbled. Loudly.

"I can see that. I will just get the sofa settled."

"All right…" I went in the kitchen, turned on the light, and heated the three yet to be eaten pieces of pizza for the third time.

"Lilly?" Jackson walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I turned around from the microwave.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me stay."

"Jackson, I already told you, it is no problem." The microwave beeped signaling that the pizza was ready to eat.

I took them out and bit into the steaming cheese of the first piece. It tasted as if I just ordered it.

I put it down to get a coke from the fridge. Jackson was still in the kitchen, as if he were waiting for something.

"Is there something that you are waiting for?" I asked with pizza in my mouth while opening the soda can.

"No, it is something that I was waiting to do. For the longest time." He walked toward me, his long shaggy hair in his eyes. He had obviously grown it out. I like that look on him.

He came forward, and he took my face in his hands. He leaned in, and touched his lips softly to mine.

**A/N: Ha! A REAL chapter! FINALLY!!! Please update and tell me what you think. Another five reviews will get you another chapter… but ten will make me really happy and you will get a REALLY long chapter… **


	18. Surprises and Sleep Talking

_Miley POV_

_Lilly left about two and a half hour ago, and I can't sleep. Oliver, personally, is not all that tired himself. Surprisingly, the twins might go through their first full night of sleep. That is, if they don't get hungry or need a change._

"_What do you want to do?" I asked. We are sitting on the couch watching 'Pay it Forward.'_

_The ending credits just filled the screen, and now we were bored._

"_I think the better question is, 'what do you want to do about Hannah Montana?' She has been 'taking a break' for like a year now. I know that she has a good reason, well two actually." I set out a long, quiet sigh._

"_I have no idea. I think we can do a concert that announces that she is back, but the only thing about that is that the fans and the press especially will be pressing for answers why she has been gone for so long."_

"_I guess we can make up an excuse, like a family matter." He suggested, thinking of something off of the tope of his head._

"_Okay, what kind of family matter? Family member died, family member has a baby? What?" He hates it when I make him think._

"_I guess you can say that Hannah got into a car crash or something and that you were not ready to perform for a while."_

"_I guess that us a good idea. We need to call me dad around noon to tell him the plan." I hugged me._

"_So, what are we going to do __now__?"_

"_Um… we can… I think there is… I have no idea."_

"_Oh, all out of ideas? We can… watch another movie, go to sleep…"_

"_If you have all of these good ideas why are you asking me?"_

"_Just because I thought that I would make you think for once." I giggled and kissed him lightly._

I woke up around 5:30 in the morning from that dream. I know that I already told the world that I am Hannah Montana, so that was a pretty weird dream.

I tried to sneak out of the room to get something to eat without waking up Oliver, but did not succeed; he woke up as I was about to close the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, apparently still half asleep.

"I am just going to get something to eat; you can go back to bed." I whispered in fear of waking the twins.

"Okay," he responded just as quietly, but probably just from drowsiness.

He laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep immediately.

I tip-toed to the kitchen, just in case one of the kids heard me; the last thing I want to hear is crying.

I poured myself a bowl of Cheerios, poured the milk (being quiet with the fridge door, once again, to try to not wake up Aaron and Sophia), and poured four little packs of Splenda on the cereal to give it flavor.

I sat down in the living room, turned on the TV to a very low volume, and began to eat my cereal.

I flipped through the channels, chewing slowly, finding something to watch. I settled for the 'Flavor of Love', just because I haven't seen it for a year. It was the second season. I don't think even god knows when that man is going to find a woman that he can stay with for more than two months, if even that.

Taking another bite of my cereal, a commercial came on. I thought that it was just something advertising a new sitcom or something, but I was surprised to see Jake Ryan on the screen. I wonder what he is there for.

Ha! I had you fooled, didn't I? I could care less about why Jake is on the TV.

I picked up the remote and was about to change the channel when what he was saying caught my attention.

"_Hi, everyone. As you may know, I am Jake Ryan. The relationship that I was in didn't work out so well, so I am on the mission to find the perfect girl for me. I guess you can think of this as a 'Flavor of Love', only it's me. So ladies, if you think that you are good enough to be my girl, send in a tape to this address by December 31._"

The address spread across the screen. I had suddenly lost my apatite.

I went to the kitchen to empty my bowl in the sink and put it in the dish washer. After I was done cleaning up, I went back up to the bedroom.

I climbed back into the bed, and I was pulling the covers over my cold body as Oliver spoke.

It was so clear, I thought that he had woken, "Miley! Get out! Now!"

"What is that, Oliver?" I whispered. Suddenly he turned over with his eyes closed, and repeated his statement.

"Now!" he repeated again and again. I decided to have some fun, counting on my lack of exhaustion.

"Oliver, why do I have to leave?" I mused.

"I know what happened. Stop arguing with me! I get the kids!" he responded in a smug tone. If I hadn't known he was sleeping, I would have thought he was serious.

"Why do you get the kids? What did I do?" I was honestly curious now. What was he dreaming? Or was he having a nightmare…

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! Get out and don't come back!" I didn't dare speak after that. I just curled up into a ball and snuggled close to him, and tried to fall asleep.

After about an hour, I drifted off into unconsciousness.

_Oliver POV_

I woke up at about eight thirty, and Miley was clinging to me. I slid out of the bed quietly, and slipped out the door.

I was surprised not to hear crying first thing in the morning; I liked to call it my 'alarm clock', because you certainly cannot sleep through that noise.

I was making am omelet for breakfast as I thought about my dream. Well, nightmare is a better word for it, actually.

_I had just gotten back from the grocery store, and Miley was at the 'Babies R Us' getting clothes with Aaron and Sophia. I was unpacking the groceries to make her life easier, when I came across a piece of paper folded several times, making it very difficult to open, placed in a drawer._

_No, it wasn't placed in the drawer. It was __**hidden**__ in the drawer._

_I knew that it was none of my business, but I decided to unfold it. There was a clumsy scrawl of words written across the piece of paper:_

_Miley,_

_Last night was great. Thank you, for everything. And I mean __**everything.**__ See you soon._

_Jake._

_I could not but help imagining the double meaning to those words. No, what I was imagining was not a double meaning. It was the actual meaning._

_Just then Miley came through the door, one kid in each hand, with two shopping bags on her left arm and three on her right._

"_Miley, I need to talk to you." I said in a calm, serene tone._

"_Sure. Just let me put Aaron and Sophia upstairs." She left the room for a matter of minutes, though it felt like hours, and then made her entrance from the stairs once again._

_She took my hand, and we walked hand-in-hand to the couch and plopped down._

"_What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked, smiling. How could she still be so cheery?_

_I sighed, and then began, "I want to talk to you about something that I found, hidden, in a drawer in the kitchen." I took out the piece of paper of my jean pocket and handed it to her, now only folded twice._

_She took it from me, looking at me with a cautious face._

_I saw her eyes widen as she re-read the words that had negated her love for me._

"_Oliver, I can explain." She said, but it sounded like a plea._

"_Oh, this should be good," I mused, "But I really don't want to hear it. When I read this the first time, I thought that there was a double meaning to what Jake wrote. Now, I can't help but think that it is the actual meaning." I laughed once, a hard, frustrated laugh._

"_Oliver, I-," she began to plea, but I interrupted her._

"_Oliver nothing! That doesn't change anything! Saying you're sorry does not always fix everything! You have to learn that, Miley!" I shouted, furious._

"_I know. You're right. I know that saying I'm sorry doesn't change anything, but it helps make a small adjustment. Maybe a big one, if I make a big enough apology." She stared at me with those eyes. I thought about giving in, but decided against it._

_Just then, the front door opened._

"_Hey, Miles! I-," I'm going to kill him._

"_Jake, now is not the best time…" she said calmly._

"_You said that he was going to the store or something." Jake had said in response._

"_Miley! Get out! Now!" I yelled._

"_But, Oliver-,"_

"_Miley! Get out! Now!" I yelled again and again._

"_Oliver-,"_

"_I know what happened! Stop Arguing with me! I get the kids!" I yelled, denying her objection._

"_What did I do?" she asked. Was she honestly that oblivious?_

"_Don't pretend you don't know! Get out and don't come back!" _

After that she ran to the door, and I woke up.

I was still thinking about it when Miley's voice came from behind me.

"Oliver! Your eggs are on fire!" she yelled frantically.

I snapped back into reality, and ran for the fire extinguisher. Sophia was crying in Miley's arms, and Aaron was on the couch screaming.

After the fire was put out, I plopped down into a chair in the kitchen.

"What was that about? I said your name like seven times. It was like you weren't even there." Miley broke the short silence, after putting the twins in their high-chairs.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I admitted. It wasn't a lie.

"About what?" she asked with a laugh.

"Nothing important. Just… the commercial with the Jake's Flavor of Love thing, that's all. I never thought that he would go to such extremes to find someone else. He must be desperate. And maybe a little jealous." I lied for her sake.

"I bet. Next time think about not setting the stove on fire." She giggled and then walked to the fridge o pour a glass of orange juice.

_Lilly POV_

I woke up with my head on my desk at nine thirty in the morning. I figured that I had gotten about six hours of sleep, and that I would get some more tonight.

I went into the little kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

While waiting for the coffee to be made, I poured a bowl of Apple Jacks and began taking big spoonfuls. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, or how tired. I couldn't even remember why I was up so late, or what time I went to bed for that matter.

A figure with tangled hair and flannel pants appeared in the doorway. He made me jump, as I just remembered that Jackson slept on the couch last night, and that he had kissed me…

"Morning, Jackson." I greeted him sleepily.

"Morning, Lils." He said as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and got a glass of milk.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked, pouring the dark liquid in my mug.

"No, thanks." He eyed my coffee, "don't you put anything in your coffee?"

"No. It is stronger when it is black. I cannot afford to fall asleep during the day; there is so much more I applications that I have to fill out, not to mention I am babysitting the twins today." I explained, taking sips between sentences.

"Oh. Do you mind if I come, too? I haven't seen the kids in a while." He sounded hopeful.

"I don't mind… so… about last night…" My sentence trailed off.

"Right. Just so you know, that was not just out of desperate need of sleep." He assured me.

"Well then, would you mind kissing me when I am actually fully conscious?" I asked, sounding more hopeful then I actually should.

"No problem." He came over to me, took my mug and placed it on the table, and took my face in his hands. As he leaned in I wanted to pull away, afraid that I might have morning breath.

But I didn't, and I was glad.

His lips moved softly against mine slowly. After about a minute, I was free.

"Is it better when you are aware of what is going on?" he asked sarcastically.

"Much, much better." I said, though I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Good. Well then, I have something to ask you…"

"This should be good. What?" I asked, curious but cautious.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't speak for a moment. I know that I have been secretly in love with him for years, but I never would have thought that he would like me in the same way. It is just a feeling that is unfamiliar to me, foreign. But I like the feeling; it makes me think that a relationship could really bloom.

"Yes." I said when I found my voice.

"Good." He answered with a laugh, and pulled me into another kiss.

_Miley POV_

Oliver has been acting weird all morning. Though I knew that he was lying to me about what he was thinking about this morning when he almost set the eggs on fire, I did not feel the need to push him. I knew that he was thinking about the dream… or nightmare… that he was having last night. For some strange reason, I didn't think that I wanted to know any more than he wanted to tell me.

When we were finished with breakfast, we went to get dressed for this afternoon.

Since the twins were born, we haven't had any alone time. We thought that we would get a sitter, (the only people we would trust were Lilly, Jackson, Daddy, Olivia, or Oliver's parents) and go out to a movie and lunch.

It was about 11 when the doorbell rang.

I was buttoning the top button of my striped pink blouse, and ran to the door while pulling my black leather raincoat over my shoulders.

I was greeted by Lilly… and Jackson… holding hands, smiling.

"Hey, guys." I said, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey, Miles." Jackson let go of Lilly's hand to give me a hug, "How are you?"

"Tired." I answered. They laughed.

"You are the mother of twins, what do you expect?" Lilly asked.

"I guess you're right." I agreed, "Oliver! Hurry up!" I shouted.

"I'm right here! He said as he spun me around to give me a light peck on the lips.

"Hey, guys." He eyed they're fingers tied together (not literally), "Is there something that you have to tell us?" he asked, assuming…

"Well, Jackson and I are… together!" Lilly said happily. She paused in the middle of the sentence for suspense.

"That's great!" I said, enthusiastic. I thought that since Oliver and I have been together, that Lilly and Jackson both have felt excluded and ignored by us. I am just glad that that is not the case.

"I know!" Lilly squealed.

"When did it happen?" Oliver asked.

"This morning." Jackson answered before Lilly's high pitched squeak deafened everyone.

"That's great." I repeated.

"Miles, we have to go." Oliver reminded me; the movie started in fifteen minutes.

"I guess we do," I said to him, and then turned to Jackson and Lilly, "Try not to spend the whole time sucking face and remember that there are kids that you have to take car of." I said jokingly.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Jackson complained, also in a humoring tone.

"I just don't want you and Lils to end up in the same situation that Oliver and I did. Okay, let's go." Before they could respond, Oliver and I were passing them and getting into the car doors.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went on vacation a few days after I posted the last chapter. Though, I was disappointed by the lack of reviews that came in when I was away. So, I am not updating until I get 5 or more reviews. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
